The Dragon Pirates
The is a pirate crew established in . This crew is the main protagonist of Fanon series One Piece: Blue Adventure. It's lead by pirate captain Tyson D. Dragon from Brush Island. Crew counts only ten members with a pet, but their common strength is great enough to be recognized by the . The crew is named after Tyson D. Dragon's tattoo of dragon. The crew is certainly operating in The . Some marines this crew call "Blue-Hair Pirates" because of crew's captain's blue hair, although its not their official name. The total bounty of this crew is certainly unknown due to some of the member's bounty are unknown. Although what is known is that captain Tyson D. Dragon is quite dangerous and he has the biggest bounty in the crew. Their main ship Will come is build by crew's shipwright Ban and its advanced version of the ship then the crew's first ship Rising Sun. Jolly Roger Crew Members Due to Tyson's choice to have only powerful people in his crew, he has various members of his crew and quite powerful. Tyson chose his crew members because they are quite odd, funny, interesting and first of all they are honest. Tyson weird choice for people brought him a pet who can talk due to numbers experiments on him; a man who is half made out of iron due to he not being careful and instead of some of his limbs replaced by iron ones, he is also a musician of this ship and a murderer who later trought series realizes that murdering people is not the way, and he is a doctor of the ship. On the ship there are four Devil Fruit users: Tyson, Alaude, Daniela and Paradox. Whole crew acts childish, except for Basil. Even the oldest part of the crew Ban acts quite childish near others. Their crewmate Bony is the youngest part of the crew that Tyson meets while he was on his training with Aokiji and he is also taken under Tyson to learn how to fight. Crew Strength Even though being not so big crew of only ten members and a pet, the crew is quite strong. The captain of the crew is quite powerful, having been alone is whole childhood in the dangerous jungles on Brush Island, he developed remarkable survival and fighting skills. The first mate of the crew is quite close to Tyson's level of power, but he still lacks something. The first three members of the crew Tyson, Alaude and Elizabeth are on a similar level of swordsmanship and they are also the strongest sword fighters on the ship, despite being the only ones. On the other hand, there are three strong Hand-to-Hand fighters in crew: Jason, Ban and Basil. Professions and Bounty's } | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 285,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Merlin | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| *Genius Intellect *Remarkable Cooking Skills *Skilled Dancer *Water Kenpo | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 87,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Paradox | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| *Advanced Medical Skills *Freestyle Martial Arts *Unknown Devil Fruit | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 300,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Miranda | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| *Masterful Sniper *Master Tactician | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 95,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Daniela | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| * *Expert *Unknown Devil Fruit | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 110,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Jason | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| *Skilled Musician *Expert *Iron Kenpo | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 99,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Ban | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| *Master * | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 146,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Basil | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left;"| *Master of * *Two Forms of *Raijin Kenpo | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 138,000,000 |} Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia Related Articles External Links Page Poll Category:Pirate Crews Category:Dragon Pirates